Arc Powerset
This powerset focuses on dealing damage in an arc. You cannot attack lead bloons with this powerset until you get Red Hot 'Rangs or Levatein research. Arm Upgrades * Boomerang Thrower: Throws a boomerang around, popping ten bloons and coming back to you. Cost: 75 Blop Cash * Faster Throwing: Brand new technique that allows you to throw boomerangs much faster! (Attack speed doubled) Cost: 200 Blop Cash * Razor 'Rangs: Special carbon fiber boomerangs pop more and fly even faster, allowing for them to go back around if they haven't reached their pierce cap. Cost: 400 Blop Cash * Kunai: Ninja training replaces the boomerangs with kunai, which ricochet off of bloons until they run out of pops, which has been increased! (Popping power = 50 per shot) Cost: 1500 Blop Cash * Shuriken: These special knives can be thrown at double the speed of kunai and two can be thrown instead of one! Cost: 4500 Blop Cash * Tessen: This is no ordinary fan! This acts similarly to the razor 'rangs, but pop twice as many bloons as the shuriken! This is added to your attack instead of replacing it. Cost: 6800 Blop Cash * Hunter Instinct: Weapons are infused with bloon hatred, allowing them all to seek out bloons and pop twice as many! (Only works for the ninja weapons, lol.) Cost: 8500 Blop Cash. Core Upgrades * Broadsword: Nanomonkey technology was a success! Now, a nanomonkey with a sword rides on your back, slashing at nearby bloons! Cost: 250 Blop Cash * Longer Sword: The sword is much longer, allowing for longer reach! It'll be advisable for bloons to stay away, but who cares! Cost: 400 Blop Cash * High-Quality Steel: Special steel allows for a sharper sword that pierces two layers! Cost: 1000 Blop Cash * Claymore: This blade deals heavy damage to Shields, Ceramic Bloons, Glass Bloons, and M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons! Cost: 2700 Blop Cash * Nodachi: This massive sword can pop double the layers of bloon, and is twice the size, allowing for massive reach! Cost: 5500 Blop Cash * Energy Sword: The slash now compresses energy into a sword beam, popping large numbers of bloons and dealing big damage to shields! Cost: 7500 Blop Cash * Excalibur: The legendary Excalibur is bigger, faster, and carries a much larger sword beam, capable of destroying most bloons and dealing huge damage to M.O.A.B.-Class bloons! Cost: 13,000 Blop Cash Epic Powers * Shadow Ninja: Summons a pair of shadow ninja that throw out blasts of five shuriken per throw, along with two tessen! * Unlimited Creation of Blades: A massive burst of swords across the entire screen makes sure you deal with every last bloon! Research * Mega-Rangas: Periodically throws mega-rangas that have massively increased pierce! * Red-Hot 'Rangs: Periodically throws hot boomerangs/kunai/tessen/shuriken that can pop lead bloons! * Mithril Swords: Periodically swings a mithril sword that pops an extra layer of bloon * Levatein: Periodically swings a flaming sword that can pop lead bloons! Trivia * The core attacks are designed to be a tribute to Meta's Sword Monkey. * Speaking of the Sword Monkey, there are references to the same things here as in the Sword Monkey. * Sorry, Touhou Project fans! Levatein is NOT a reference to Flandre's "sword". It's a reference to what Flandre's sword is a reference to. Category:Bloons Super Monkey 3 Category:Bloons Super Monkey 3 Powersets